User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments
Ok, so I was going to do this on April Fools day, buy I decided to do this now. So here it is. "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for your RP Funniest Moments host, Sal Garnet!" *applause* Sal: Thank you, Thank you! Alright, so these are all the funniest moments in the Life of Heroes RP so far, and some from a lost unknown RP. Hope you brought a spare pair of pants, folks. Cause you all are gonna laugh the ones you have on now off! P.S.: Doesn't Spark look ugly today? Spark: *off stage* SAL! *walks on the stage with a curly mustache, small pointy beard and glasses drawn on her face* What the heck did you do to my face! Sal: You see what I mean when I say she's ugly? Spark: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Sal: Uh... Now for the tape... Play it, PLAY IT! *runs away from Spark* Spark: SAL! *chases Sal* *tape plays* Part 1 Tails: Hey, don't some of those hills look...hollow? Sia: You're right. Search those holes! Crash Man: Holes? Sia: Hills, sorry. I meant hills. Part 2 Sia: *flies after Nack* Get back here, you purple kangaroo! Nack: Purple kangaroo?! I'm a weasel! Part 3 Sia: This is whats gonna happen to you! *creates a blue energy ball in both her hands* MYSTIC FIRE OF SAPPHIRE!!! *combines them together and shoots a giant blue beam at Nack's moter bike, witch causes nothing to be there but a straight clear path from the beam* Nack: *drops his mouth open* Part 4 Ice: *creates a snow ball in his hand* Sia: *creates a green energy ball in both her hands* Ice: ...... Sia: ...... Ice: *throws his snowball at Sia's face and runs* Crash Man: Hahahaha! Sia: *aims one of her energy balls at CM* CM: Ah! Don't shoot, I have stitches! Part 5 Sal: *holding Demon Sonic's dead body* Ewwww. I got demon blood all over my jacket! Crash Man: Its actually an improvement. Sal: ....... Part 6 CM: *punches ice* Ice: Ow! *punches CM* Cm: Ow! *punches Ice* Randy: *punches both CM and Ice* Knock it off. Ice: *Punches Randy* CM, Randy and Ice: *punch each other* Shade: Knock it off. You're going to give us away. Part 7 Sia: So Sonic, who did burried you in the ground in the first place? Sonic: Some purple kangaroo. Sia: Purple kangaroo? Nack! Nack: Uh-oh. Part 8 Sia: *takes Crash Man's clothes off of Fake Crash Man without looking and gives then to CM* Crash Man: Thanks. Sia: No problem. Luckily I can do stuff without looking. CM: Heh heh. The Chaotix and Coco: *laugh* Luna: *giggles* Part 9 Charmy: I wonder if theres a fake version of me. Vector: Oh no!!! The world isn't ready for that!!! Charmy: Humph. Part 10 *two guard robots are near the heroes on the starship* Espio: *whispers* Be very quiet. Charmy: OK! Vector: BE QUIET!!! Charmy: Sorry. *blushes* Part 11 Crash Man: *whispers at Sia* Should I throw her in a river? Espio: *hears CM and uses telepathy on him and Sia* We should keep her close. She could be useful. Q-Pid: *notices Espio's belly is in a shape of a heart then screams like a fan girl and grabs Espio and holds him in her arms* Ninja knifes, heart shaped belly. You must be a ninja of love! Espio: ! *glares at Q-Pid* Espio: *grabs the dark cannon and shoots at Q-Pid* Q-Pid: *turns her into a trophy* Espio* Okay, where's the nearest river? Part 12 Smerk: *puts on a dress and dances the samba* Crash Man: ....That's just weird. Part 13 Mighty: Um, Vector. I think you should stop eating. Vector: NEVER! *eats a hot dog* Part 14 Omega: *holds a 3000 pound weight in one hand while holding Q-Pid in the other* Q-Pid: Wow! You are strong! A lot stronger then my uncle's heavy weight men. And the most that they've carried is all 400 of my 50 pound suit cases when I visit here. Part 15 Aku Aku: *places himself on Sia's face* Crash Man: *wakes up and sees Sia* AHHHHHHH!!!!! Part 16 Smerk: *animal communicator to Sia* I'm thirsty. Sia: Oh, Ok. Here. *gives some water to Smerk* Smerk: *drinks it all* Now I have to pee. Sia: Theres a tree over there. Do you want me to come with? Smerk: *looks akwardly at Sia* Uh... what? Sia: Sorry. I'm still a little nervous from all that deadly radiation thing back at the mansion. Smerk: So you want to watch me pee? Sia: No, I was... Oh never mind. Go ahead. Part 17: Lost RP Dr. Neo Cortex: *accidentally runs into a tree and a bee hive falls on his head* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs around with the beehive stuck on his head and the bees stinging him* Part 18 Sal: *sneaks up behind Nack and switches his hat with Nack's without Nack knowing* Nack: Crazy day, huh? Bark: *looks at Nack* ! Nack: What? Sal: YE-HAA! I'm a cow boy! *flies ahead of the group* Nack: Why you little! *chases Sal on his Extreme Gear* Part 19: Off the RP Nack: *takeing a nap* Zzz...... Sal: Hehehe... *puts some lipstick on Nack's lips, eye liner above Nack's eyes and puts some blush on Nack's cheeks without waking him up and hides behind a bush* Nack: *wakes up* *yawn* Bean: *walks to Nack and sees his face*AHHHHHHH! *runs away* Nack: What? Bark: *sees Nack* *looks akwardly at Nack* Nack: What? Spark: Sal! *walks to Sal and Nack* What did you do to my- *sees Nack* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nack: What's so funny? Sal and Spark: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Nack: *looks in a mirror* ! What did you do?! Sal: Aw, come on. You'r a pretty purple kangaroo girl. Hahaha! Nack: Grrrrrrr..... Ending Sal: *runs back on the stage* *pant* *pant* Okay... I think.... I lost her... is the tape over? Ok. Well, that's it for now, folks. Oh, and to wrap things up, look at the video at the bottom of this blog post to see Bean the Dynamite's greatest moments from a long time ago. I'm Sal Garnet, and I'll see you all later! Spark: *off stage* SAL! Sal: Oh crud. *runs off the stage* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHuECewv-Y4 Category:Blog posts